


Gasoline/Saccharine

by thisjabroni



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Set in episode 1x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisjabroni/pseuds/thisjabroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald goes to see Jim again and this time Jim doesn't shout at him...well fine he loudly talks to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasoline/Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> Because we need more Jim/Oswald seriously!

The light knocking on the door made Jim sigh to himself, he just wanted five minutes of peace and quiet where he wasn’t chasing after some nut job or trying to unscramble the cluster fuck of problems Gotham prided itself upon and after his meeting with Maroni he felt he deserved another five minutes of down time. The knocking got louder and he wondered why the hell Barbara hadn’t answered the door until he realised she wasn’t there anymore. Rubbing a hand over his tired face he pulled himself from the couch and padded over to the front door.

 “What do you want now?” Jim’s voice took on a gruff tone as he looked at the bloodied face in front of him. He really was the last person Jim needed to see, he kept the door ajar enough to stare daggers at his little secret.

“To…apologise.”

“You know you do a lot of that Oswald, but I’m not sure you know what it means.” Jim let the door swing open allowing Oswald to step inside, he shut the door behind him looking around the apartment it was pretty swanky compared to the wrecks he had been sleeping in. Jim carried on walking into another room but Oswald stopped unsure whether he should follow him or not he started fidgeting with his hands wringing them out like dirty laundry.

“I…I really am truly sorry James, it was never my intention for Maroni to find out but he wouldn’t believe me otherwise, I had to tell him you understand that right?” Oswald squeezed his fingers together, it was a habit, it was an act and he wasn’t sure why he was playing the nervous card when Jim wasn’t in the same room to witness it.  “But it will all work out trust me, I have a plan.” He did have a plan but not one he would ever reveal to Jim. “I’m just s-s-so grateful Jim, for everything…really. You keep giving me chances I’m eternally grateful.”

“Shut up and shit down.” Jim barked, walking back into the room he had heard enough of Oswald’s bullshit to last him a life time. He threw a medical kit onto the table and pointed to the couch for Oswald to sit who bowed his head slightly before moving over and sitting down slowly. Jim took a long swig from his beer, keeping his eyes on Oswald the entire time, Maroni had packed a punch to the guy’s face that was for sure, and Jim fought hard in the restaurant not to wince, and when Maroni’s goons had taken Oswald out back he fought the urge not to throw Maroni to the floor and beat him to a pulp and he wasn’t sure why that was. Now in the comfort of his living room he allowed himself to pale at the bruising to Oswald’s face and why it bothered him so much.

 “You need to stop picking battles you can’t win.”

“It’s not a battle I want to win… there’s a war coming.”

“So you keep saying Oswald.” Jim sighed fighting the urge to roll his eyes, why was he even doing this, there was something about the guy Jim found himself oddly pulled to. Oswald had a certain charm, it could win the most cynical bastard over and he definitely knew what strings to pull to get a reaction.

Jim took out some cotton swabs dabbing them in anti-septic he always had a medical kit lying around for the days when he got attacked and couldn’t face a six hour wait in the hospital.

“I know how this ends James, we’ve got to work together on this.” Oswald ignored Jim rolling his eyes at him again he could see the man was tired, evident in the fact that Jim hadn’t thrown him against a wall again and screamed at him until Oswald got a hard on and had to escape. He wriggled in his seat at the thought scrunching up his face as if Jim had read his mind as his full attention was now on him studying him intently. Yes a table to the face had hurt but it was worth it, Maroni was falling for his act offering a shred of faith, which Oswald would in time make that trust turn to acid…but there was still a lot to get through first, he had to stick to the plan. He albeit had rushed into things with Fish, poor naïve Fish she was in for a world of hurt.

Oswald smiled to himself but instantly jumped back when Jim delicately pulled his bangs to one side.

“Keep still.” He told him, grabbing his chin to hold him steady, Oswald felt his breath escape him as Jim carried on dabbing away at his swollen face, it stung but nothing that he couldn’t deal with. “You better hope this doesn’t blow up in my face, you, Maroni, Falcone and all the other bullshit you seem intent on dragging me into, you hear me?” Jim told him sternly, but the soothing dabs on Oswald’s face meant his focus was elsewhere.

“Sure, yeah….no…I won’t let that happen.” Oswald promised. Lied of course. He needed Jim every step of the way and Jim just needed to buckle up but Oswald would break that news to him another day.

Jim exhaled shakily trying not to look into Oswald’s eyes entirely aware he would be a hundred percent screwed if he did.

“Just be more careful.” Jim threw the cotton swab down and reached for another. “You’re going to get seriously hurt one day.” Jim drowned the swab in anti-septic again. “…And I won’t be there to do anything about it.” Oswald’s eyes reached his feeling something akin to pleasure but he wasn’t sure, he didn’t dwell on it as Jim shook the gaze off and began dabbing Oswald’s nose, wiping the blood off. He would be grateful to Jim for saving his life but he always knew Jim wasn’t a murderer so when he played his hand he knew his poker face would eventually win.

“Where’s Barbara?” Oswald asked after a beat of silence. He noticed Jim’s shoulder slump in defeat.

“We’re uh…. We’re taking a break right now.” Oswald hid his smile but nodded his head. That really hadn’t taken all of five minutes to get rid of her, guess Montoya was more useful than he first anticipated.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Again with the apologies.” Jim let a small smile play on his lips which Oswald caught a glimpse of.  

“I’ll stop, sorry…fuck shit…sorry.” Oswald let his gaze drift to anywhere but Jim’s face he could feel his face warm from the blush, he could play coy and innocent like the best of them.

Jim leaned in closer and started dabbing a new swap across Oswald’s lower lip, forcing him to return his gaze to Jim.

“You really need some new moves Oz.” Jim whispered, barely audible enough for Oswald to hear. “That blushing might work for Maroni but it does nothing for me.” Jim lied, the whispering an excuse to sit closer and he was too tired to let the internal screaming of what the fuck are you doing James Gordon, to interrupt his movements. He wasn’t an idiot he knew Oswald was playing him and the amount of deceit and lies he was trying to handle was making his head hurt, so playing back was a better option.

He let the swab drop to the table and ran his fingers up Oswald’s tie drawing him nearer. He would be a total liar if he said he wasn’t attracted to Oswald and he was content with being a liar but sitting this close to him had fucked everything up.

“Maybe learn a few new techniques.” He ghosted one of his fingertips over Oswald’s split lip, feeling the breath rush out of the other man. “Find out what they like.”

“Do you like cannoli?” Oswald smiled at his own joke whilst Jim returned a puzzled gaze to him.

“I don’t even wanna know.” Jim pulled back to Oswald’s disappointment, but he came here for one reason, even though he had to be across town to help Maroni in less than five minutes he was really pushing his luck. These plans of his always look way neater on paper.

Jim pulled out a small line of plaster for the split lip, Oswald watching his actions, Jim turned to look at him and Oswald took his chances, copying the movement Jim had just shown him by grabbing his tie and dragging him until their chests were plush together, not letting Jim think about it, Oswald crashed their lips together, it was too fast and bawdy and Oswald could feel his split lip burn away at him, but he also knew he wanted more of whatever Jim would give him.

It wasn’t gentle or sweet and neither of them expected it to be, Jim felt his bottom lip being pulled and bitten at before Oswald deepened the kiss pushing Jim back onto the couch. Jim left a trail of licks and bites down Oswald’s neck as he straddled Jim’s grinding their bodies closer together.

“I really need to go.” Oswald said in between open mouthed kisses, not the words Jim wanted to hear, he  nodded his head but made no attempt to stop, running his hands down Oswald’s chest who let a sigh escape him.

“I’m sorry James.” Oswald reluctantly pulled himself away, he knew this was part of a bigger plan but damn was Gordon a good kisser. “I have a job to do.” Oswald straightened his tie and Jim calmed his breathing. “I can always come by later.” He grinned and Jim could have sworn he saw a sparkle ping in his eye like some cartoon character. He grabbed the plaster and smacked it onto Oswald’s lip making him gasp slightly. Jim leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Jim moved back, he remembered he had switched his phone off and Bullock would no doubt have left twenty sarcastic voice mails for him to sit through.

Oswald stood and flattened his suit back down with his hand, grinning to himself it was definitely a start he knew he needed Jim to keep his ass from toeing too close into electric fields but now he had Jim in the ball of his hands, ready to be moulded, and yeah if Oswald cared to admit it, he did like James more so than the plan allowed for, he would have to work on that.

“Bye James.” Oswald grabbed Jim for a quick kiss he didn’t linger with it, he would be returning as soon as Maroni was done with robbing Falcone’s casino. He had underlined the phrase ‘leave him wanting more’ but Oswald could easily cross that out. He turned to leave and caught the lamp on the coffee table sending it shattering into pieces.

“Sorry!” Oswald jumped, looking at the mess whilst Jim burst out laughing.

“Okay this time, you may have meant that.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos are really appreciated, thank you!  
> Come say hi on tumblr [Thisjabroni](http://thisjabroni.tumblr.com/)


End file.
